pppediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Bucket (Vedro)
|-|Season 1= (2016)]] |-|Unaired Pilot= (2013)]] |-|Christmas Special= , 2016 Christmas Special.]] |-|2,5 Episode= , a "2,5 episode" of the first season.]] |-|Holiday Special= , 2017 Holiday Special.]] The Bucket (Russian: Vedro, Ведро) is a web-series by PP Studio, created by Nikolay Yeriomin. Approved in 2013 from an Unaired Pilot, a first season of five episodes is currently being filmed and edited simultaneously with airing in 2016-2018. Synopsis A sketch comedy with a recurring serious segment (usually of horror genre) which evolves around people from the Local Television station in the city of Donetsk trying to came of with something to show on a late-night TV schedule after it was prolongued. Episode List Season 1 Cast Main Cast Note: Although Nikolay Yeriomin appears in practically every episode he is not credited and specifically does not consider himself a member of main cast, as his appearances are more of necessity fulfillment than planned roles. *'Yaroslav Kozak' (7 episodes) as: **Richard Syutkin (6 episodes) **Uncle Vasya (5 episodes) **Evgeniy Kvasov (4 episodes) **The Tester (segment "The Wave He Gave") (4 episodes) **Detective (and an unnamed Ukrainian actor portraying him in Dilemma) (2 episodes) **Yarik (2 episodes) **Leopold Pintus (2 episodes) **Handsome Stranger (1 episode) **G.G. Zaporozhets (1 episode) **Yaroslav Syutkin (1 episode) **Een Sympathisant (1 episode) *'Kyrylo Mieliekiestsev' (6 episodes) as: **Local Television Director (who is also a host of Gop Gear and an unnamed cooking show) (6 episodes) **The Tester (voice; segment "The Wave He Gave") (2 episodes) **Epigraph Narrator (1 episode) **Man Walking Past the Screen (segment "The Wave He Gave") (1 episode) **Additional Voices (1 episode) *'Mikhail Bondarev' (7 episodes) as: **Mikhail Bondarev (3 episodes) **Xander Burchill (and an unnamed Ukrainian actor portraying him in Dilemma) (2 episodes) **The Seller (segment "The Wave He Gave") (2 episodes) **Mister X (1 episode) **Avraam Bondy (1 episode) **The Tooth Guy (voice) (1 episode) **Misha (1 episode) *'Leonid Sipliy' (7 episodes) as: **Mikhail (6 episodes) **Something Horrible (3 episodes) **Sudden Actor (3 episodes) **The Rioter (and an unnamed Ukrainian actor portraying him in Dilemma) (2 episodes) **The Skeptic (2 episodes) **Arkadiy Plintus (2 episodes) *'Konstantin Bakkanskiy' (6 episodes) as Konstantin Kannskiy Recurring Cast See also Special Guest Stars for special credit statuses *'Nikolay Yeriomin' (uncredited) (7 episodes) as: **Nikolay, the Camera Operator (6 episodes) **The Tester (hand double, shadow and voice; segment "The Wave He Gave") (3 episodes) **Alfred Bergman (3 episodes) **Epigraph Narrator (2 episodes) **"Dilemma" Director (2 episodes) **"Legs" Director (2 episodes) **"Gop Gear" Co-Host (2 episodes) **Heavy-accented video engineer (1 episode) **Frustrated video engineer (1 episode) **Split Second (1 episode; doubles in later episodes) **"Insomnia" Night Club Announcer (1 episode) **Professor Atabadze (1 episode) **The Hand (1 episode) **Toilet door reflection (1 episode) **Post-Credits Scene Voice (1 episode) **Good Morning Host (1 episode) **Trailers Announcer (1 episode) **Potato Peeler Killer (1 episode) **The Man Behind The Mask (1 episode) **Shadow in Darabontax commercial (1 episode) *'Alan Smithee' as Split Second (6 episodes) *'Freya' (3 episodes) as: **Artem Nikulin (2 episodes) **Sudden Actor (2 episodes) *'Anton Yevtikhov (3 episodes) as:' **"Insomnia" Night Club Audience Member (2 episodes) **Sudden Actor (1 episode) *'Filip Lavrynovskyi (4 episodes) as:' **Church Representative (3 episodes) **Sudden Actor (1 episodes) *'E.S. Tribes (3 episodes) as:' **Albert Marenstein (2 episodes) **The Tooth Guy (1 episode) **Sudden Actor (1 episode) *'Levyi Muzhik' (2 episodes) as: **Levyi Muzhik (1 episode) **Sudden Actor (1 episode) *'Innokentiy Zibrov-Zadunayskiy' (2 episodes) as: **Innokentiy Zibrov-Zadunayskiy (1 episode) **Sudden Actor (1 episode) *'Feliks Bakkanskiy' (2 episodes) as: **Felix (2 episodes) **Yaroslav Kozak (1 episode) **Unnecessary Addition (1 episode) **Sudden Actor (1 episode) *'Hermann the Refridgerator' (2 episodes) as: **Refrigerator (2 episodes) **Sudden Actor (1 episode) *'Darina Zhuchenko' (2 episodes) as: **Sudden Actor (1 episode) Crew *Created by Nikolay Yeriomin *Directed by: **Nikolay Yeriomin (all episodes, 2013-) **Mikhail Pervushin (co-director: "Family Tree", 2017) **Sergey A. (co-director: "Explosion of the Modern Architecture", 2017) **Sergey Twob (co-director: "Fufay Presents: A Bucket of Blood", 2017) *TBA Links *Full series on YouTube *IMDb web-series Category:2013 PP Studio Productions Category:2013 Series Category:2015 Series Category:2016 Series Category:2017 Series Category:2014 PP Studio Productions Category:2015 PP Studio Productions Category:2016 PP Studio Productions Category:2017 PP Studio Productions Category:Productions directed by Nikolay Yeriomin